pet_adoptablesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Trynka
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Birman Cat page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:08, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I have seen you've done a LOT of work with the Wiki (pretty much double that of mine, wow!) and I was wondering if you were okay with me adopting the wiki. ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴏʙsᴇssᴇᴅ (talk) 20:46, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Oh, no problem! I get really energized when it comes to editing Wikis that are out of shape, and I've adminned a few others before this one and figured I might as well adopt it. You don't need to worry about not editing too much; it's no big deal since there's a few of us now and the Wiki's getting whipped back into shape very nicely. Really the only difficult stuff is getting breeding outcomes, so if you spot any new ones (especially for the Lotus Cat) recording them here would be nice. Feel free to ask me any questions about any new formats/rules I added since adopting the wiki, and thank you for all your hard work prior to my arrival! ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴏʙsᴇssᴇᴅ (talk) 16:24, December 11, 2018 (UTC) How about we compromise with having all the stages for the new alts, but not mixes? I'm sorry for re-formatting them without realizing that it probably took a while to gather the pictures, but I don't know what to do for the mixes. It's difficult to properly pinpoint what pets were used without backtracking, and since they're auto-generated overlays there's no end to how many outcomes users can breed. It's somewhat illogical to try and document the thousands of stages and outcomes for mixes. I don't want all your work to be for naught, though; it was pretty selfish of me to think this way. I'm a bit too mechanical when it comes to making informative pages, so I think more about layout and efficiency over completion sometimes. Again, I'm super sorry about this. Let me take a look at what I can do and I'll see about getting those stages back on the pages. ---- Good news! I found a way to revert the pages back to their 4-stage glory with a little bit of digging through the wiki's garbage bin. All your pictures for your alts are available, so there's no need to gather them again. Stay tuned for more updates (: ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴏʙsᴇssᴇᴅ (talk) 17:53, December 12, 2018 (UTC)